People use payment accounts to facilitate transactions. For example, in some cases an account owner may insert a payment card (e.g., a credit card or debit card) into an Automated Teller Machine (“ATM”), enter his or her Personal Identification Number (“PIN”), and receive cash that he or she can then use to purchase items or services. In other cases, an account owner may present his or her payment card at a Point Of Sale (“POS”) device (e.g., at a merchant's cash register) to purchase items or services.
Note that while using a payment card at a POS device may be more convenient for an account owner, some people may not be in the habit of doing so. In addition to the improved convenience for the account owner, other parties may benefit from increased use of POS transactions as compared to ATMs. For example, a payment account issuer might receive increased revenue as account owners migrate from ATM usage to POS transactions. Attempting to manually encourage account owners to utilize POS transactions, such as by implementing a general marketing campaign, can be an expensive, time-consuming, and error prone task. This can be especially true when a substantial number of people from many different countries are involved. As a result, systems and methods to automatically help facilitate a migration from ATM usage to POS transactions may be desired.